A Mapleleaf lover's dairy
by darandomninja
Summary: Hello. My name is Mattieu/Matthew Williams. I am a proud Canadian, proud gay, and a damn-awesome hockey player. Tomorrow I am starting my first day of Junior year at Hetalia High. Please let whatever higher being up there watches over me. Prucan
1. Intro Entry 1

August 25, 2011

Entry 1: Bonjour. Salut. Hello.

Dear Kumajiro,

This makes my first journal entry. Hurray! *pulls on invisible confetti popper* I found you deep inside my closet and became nostalgic when I read all of my entries from when I was a kid. So I decided to write into you and get back into the habit.

So, things to note, I'm still the same person as I was before, but with more clarity [for a lack of words at the moment]. First off, remember when I would always think that the boys in my class were a bit cuter than the girls? And that I would never feel anything around the girls, but would feel a pang in my chest when I was near a cute guy? Well, turns out I'm gay [took me long enough, eh?]. And I can say my parents were not the least bit thrilled when I came out. Luckily, they have learned to cope. So there ends that drama, and the drama that did happen... I would rather leave that in the past.

Remember Alfred? The almost identical-in-a-scary-way American best friend of mine? Well, we are still the best of friends. I swear, we should have been born as true-blooded twins. Turns out we both found out we were gay and came out to our families at the same time, without telling the other. Weird, right? I think so at least.

Actually, he now has a huge crush on the transfer student.

Arthur Kirkland. A very intelligent but tsundere (a term learned by Alfred who learned it from Kiku) person from London, England. How to describe him...He's.. He is a bit out there [I caught him once talking to the air, having a supposed conversation with "flying mint bunny" and "tinkerbell". I honestly have no idea]. He is very amusing though when fighting with Francis, Alfred, or both. It's the English vs French vs American match in person. XD

But to be honest, I do not know why Alfred likes Arthur this much. Maybe its this "opposites attract" theory, All I know is that it's amusing, watching Alfred's prominent obnoxiousness magnify a thousand-fold around Arthur. Though I could say the same thing for Francis... How come I see feel this will be a very difficult love-triangle. I really do hope I'm wrong about that though. In any case, I wish for Alfred's happiness, Anything that threatens his big goofy grin... well, let's just say they will find an angry Canadian wielding a hockey stick in the middle of the night.

In any case, I have yet to find that one person who I feel is the one for me. Cheezy sounding, right? But it's true. Right now I'm just going to focus on surviving junior year. Oh yah! I didn't tell you about what grade I am in, huh? Well, here it goes.

Hello. My name is Mattieu (Matthew) Williams. I am a proud Canadian, proud gay, and a damn-awesome hockey player. Tomorrow I am starting my first day of Junior year at Hetalia High. Please let whatever higher being up there watches over me. I have a feeling I will need it.

Mattieu Williams.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: Wow. It's been forever since I've been on Fanfiction. That's what club and school does to a person. I'll try to finish all those stories I planned out. But here is something I decided to start with. It's a small project and I know it's been done before. But here it is. Matthew William's diary entry. It'll start from junior year and I'll probably continue it on, only loosely basing it off what is happening in my life. But it is its own story with it's own development. So yah... hope you enjoy. Please comment and add whether you like it, hate it, flames and constructive criticism is highly wanted. Thank you! <strong>


	2. First Day Entry 2

August 30, 2011

Dear Kumakuchi...Kumakara...** Kumajiro,**

First off, why did I even decide to name you such an easy to forget name? Its ridiculous. Maybe I should have named you something simpler, like Canada or Maple leaf. Or even just Kuma. What was I thinking? Maybe if I re-read my past entries I'll find out the reason for your name. Until then, I guess I will just have to live with it.

Now what was I supposed to be writing about again? Oh yes, my first day of school. To be honest, I expected worse. Surprisingly, the one year I decided to be all pessimistic about my schedule (because the past two years the administration office managed to epically screw it up), it turned out perfect. I think it's only because I chose AP French and AP Biology, classes few people are taking. If I had taken Spanish, then my schedule would have been messed up for sure, just like Alfred's.

So my schedule...

First Period: Pre-Calculus -Holsten

Second Period: AP Biology - Euler

Third Period: US History -Kiringler

Fourth Period: English - Lamertie

Fifth Period: AP French - Sabatier

Sixth Period: TA -Teacher A

You might be wondering why I have TA for sixth period. Well, as you should know... at least I think you should know by my first entry, that I love hockey. And as such, I've joined the shcool's hockey team. To be honest, our team isn't the best, but it's fun to play in any case. And while we lose games, it's mostly because the other players don't take it seriously. They do have potential, but it would be nice if once and a while they would get off their lazy asses and start getting serious. Except Ivan. He's pretty much a set, pro-like player, whether he is serious or not.

Oh yah, I haven't told you about Ivan yet, have I? Well, Ivan Braginsky is this tall, big-boned (not fat. Ivan likes to emphasize that difference.), and intimidating. And although he has this "cute", innocent sounding voice with his Russian accent, it's like you are going to die if one false move is made. Several times when I was his partner and made a wrong move, I felt shivers crawl on my back. Not a nice feeling, I can tell you that.

Despite that, Ivan is one of my best friends. He is one I can rely on, even though he does forget about me and sits on me,,, yah. It just sucks that he and Al doesn't get along. Its actually a bit famous, their feud. We all call it the "Cold War". I think recently the two of them started a competition on who could get the most numbers, from girls and guys. It's really stupid to see them do it, but it's the hilarious-stupid kind. If that even makes sense... well it makes sense to me in any case.

What was I talking about again? Oh yes, my schedule. So I have Pre-Calculus and English with Al. And I have sixth period with Ivan. Wait, let me backtrack a little bit. I'm sure that your wondering how in the hell Al got into Pre-Cal. Well, it turns out he has a knack for it, but he was hiding his abilities in fear of being made fun of or something. It was a waste back in elementary and middle school, but now he's embraced it, for a lack of term. So now he is using his "awesome" math skills to become an astronaut. Which reminds me, he is also taking AP Physics to help him accomplish his goal. And of course, he is taking AP US history, for the sake of "US history rocks!". He originally wanted to be part of the US Air Force, but ever since he got his glasses, that dream was shot down. The days after he found out he couldn't qualify were not pretty.

So, how was my first day? (Have I mentioned how awkward it is to "talk" to you as if your a real person?) Well, it went as first days usually go. I got to school thirty minutes early. Went to my locker and forgot my combination. Took about 5 minutes to figure it out, only to succeed in hitting my head against it when I opened the darn thing. Then I found Al and talked to him for a bit before he forgot me and went to his Football friends. Then I attended class. Luckily, for whatever reason, school got out at 12:35, giving each class less chances to give us actual assignments or write those stupid essays on what we did over the summer break. It was a quick, go in, find your seats, hand out papers, and leave.

All in all, today was a pretty normal first day. It could have gone better, it could have gone worse. But my goal this year (as silly as it sounds) is to be more noticable. Or at least to have one more friend, hopefully one who doesn't forget me every other minute, Don't get me wrong. Al is the best friend I could ever hope for and have. It just would be nice to have someone's attention, you know?

Well, I think that's enough for today, even though I spent less time talking about my first day of school and more of Ivan and Al. It's time to go to hockey practice so I'll write in as soon as I can.

_Mattieu Williams_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>So I decided it's just easier if I start straight from Junior year. I'll probably add to this story every week, every other week, or every other day. Maybe every other month. Updates will be sporadic, very random indeed. You have been warned. XD In any case, I hope you enjoyed reading this, especially those who commented and has decided to follow my story. I was surprised to see how many people wanted to read this, especially since I only had put out that quick prologue. So I'll do my best to update as quickly as I can. It's just with my own classes and clubs, I'll be busy. But enough excuses. Thanks for reading, flames, compliments, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. Keep on reading and writing~

As a side note, Mattie's schedule is not like mine, though it is similar. Mine is AP Biology, AP French, Pre-Calculus Honors, Health II, English III Honours, and AP US. See, I wasn't exaggerating when I said I was busy. Wish me luck and I wish you all luck with the new school year~


	3. Fail Entry 3

September 7, 2011

Dear...Kuma...Kumajiro,

Ha! I remembered your name! Take that!

Well, now that was established...I'm sorry for not writing until now. Though be honest, I know I shouldn't be saying sorry to you at all. You are a book. You don't have feelings and won't bitch to me when I don't write.

...And yet I'm still here writing instead of talking to someone about my problems.

So remember when I told you my goal of being more noticable (or at least to gain another friend that won't forget me every other minute)? Well, Al as usual had several parties to go to this weekend, especially since there was no school on Monday and all. He asked me if I wanted to come. This was out of politeness at this point. I guess he gave up on me trying on converting me to be a normal social teenager a while ago.

I don't think I can describe how excited Al was when I told him yes.

Now I know what you are wondering. I said I would go because of my goal, as silly as it sounds. I know that sitting at home watching TV won't get me anywhere. I was just hoping there would be another sad soul there that was forced to go. That way I'll have someone to talk to.

So after Al rejected almost every single article of clothing I owned, I was finally deemed "acceptable to be seen in public as a normal American teen."

That ass. He knows how prideful I am to be Canadian. Just because I live in America doesn't mean I will try to hide my true nationality, no matter how much Al says that Canada might as well be part of America.

You know, I should have seen this outcome. Of course luck wasn't at my side. I was all alone. Even AL, the moment we arrived, forgot about me. And I was literally the only person who looked like he didn't belong.

It seriously sucked. I planned to just leave, after all Al wouldn't have missed me or anything. I didn't know anyone and it didn't seem like anyone would be willing to talk to me. I did try to talk to people, I swear. I guess I was either too soft or the guys were too drunk to notice I was there. Or I'm just fucking invisible. That's always a plausible possibility.

So like I said, I was planning to leave. I was just about to exit the house too, when Francis comes over and practically molests me. I mean, really? Molest your cousin? I know Francis was prone to this (he tries to get in the pants of anything with a pulse) but... Nevermind. Francis is a good cousin, one of the few who actually remembers me, but his habits weren't always the best.

Anyway, so he tried to do innapropriate things with me. I wasn't in the best mood and lost my temper. So after doing quite a bit of good old French cussing, here comes Idiot 2 and Idiot 3, Antonio and Gilbert. Well, Antonio isn't an idiot. He's actually the nicest out of the Bad Touch Trio, So I guess I should ammend that. So Idiot 2 and Antonio enters the scene. While Antonio started to console Francis, Gilbert comes over to me and claimed I was a fucking pansy for leaving the party. He said I couldn't handle alchohol and have a great time. And then he did one of the worst things possible.

He said I couldn't play hockey.

He said, and I quote, "You're so weak. Anyone who says you are a great hockey player is just a fucking pansy. I'm sure you can't even handle a bottle of beer."

Looking back at it now, I was so stupid. I know he saw me play at one of my previous games because Francis dragged the two with him. I guess I was just so pissed off that I immediately challenged him to a drinking contest.

And not so surprisingly, I lost.

It wasn't like it was my first beer. I have to admit, I've tasted it before due to curiousity. It didn't really taste as good as I thought it would, so that was it. But I didn't want to back down after he said all those things to me.

It just sucked that I lost.

So that leads to where I am right now. I spent the rest of the weekend studying, trying to forget that night's disaster. And for once, I was glad that I was invisible. School passed as usual and I came home safe and sound.

But... Gilbert Beilshmidt. I never did have a true opinion of you. But now I can say this with complete confidence.

You are a fucking obnoxious asshole.

_Mattieu Williams _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Just for clarification, I have never been to that kind of party and I have never tasted beer. I smelled it, and it didn't really smell all that good. XD And I am not advocating underage drinking. I am against it. But well, it seemed fit for this chapter. So.. yah.

I don't know if you can tell but I had some anger to blow off. Stupid Bio assignments. So here it is. Not the best, but meh. I just realized how stupid it really is if I only update like once every other week. So I'll be doing my best to update even with a short chapter at least every other day. So I hope you at least semi-enjoyed reading this chapter. Flames, criticisms, etc. are all welcome. Have a nice day everyone~


	4. Stalker? and Computer stupidity Entry 4

September 8, 2011

Dear Kumakuchi,

Today was... weird, to say the least. I went to school with Al as usual, talked to Ivan in the halls during brunch, and went to class as usual.

So why was it weird? Well, I can't really tell you. It just that it felt like someone was watching me. I know right? That's impossible since I'm pretty sure that my presence is an absolute 0, and that almost no one remembers I exist. Even my teachers don't know I'm part of their class, and when they do see me, they yell, "Alfred F. Jones! What are you doing in my class!" at me.

But... I don't know. It's just strange. Like I would think someone was staring at me from behind. I would turn around, but I wouldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Maybe I just need sleep. That sounds good.

Homework so far has been pretty bearable. Well, AP Bio is an exception, but otherwise the rest of the classes has been either constant with their amount of homework, or the homework for the whole week could be finished within a day. So after I was done working on homework and extra studying for my AP subjects, I went on my computer.

And it pretty much crashed.

I don't know what happened. It wasn't if I downloaded anything bad. And when I finally got my computer back up, it looked as if everything was fine. No viruses what-so-ever. But for whatever reason, my CPU usage was off the charts, even with my laptop being a quad-processor (and if you don't understand what that means, it's just a term to explain how freaking quick my laptop should be),

And the weirdest part was, that my memory was almost fully occupied. Last time I checked, it was around 1 GB filled, about 3 GB of memory free. Now, it was 3.84 GB occupied, with .16 GB free. And I would have looked online on how to fix it, except going on the internet would mean using my laptop. And of course, my laptop sucked at the moment.

I am so glad that Ivan told me about how Eduard was good was comptuters. Even though he didn't remember me, the moment I added I would pay him if he could fix it, my identity didn't matter.

So after a couple of hours, my I finally arrived home with my laptop still intact. It would have sucked if something serious happened to my laptop. After all, I just got it after having to endure 6 years with a crappy old computer.

That's pretty much all that had happened today. Felt like I had a stalker and my laptop, after stupid circumstances, made a full recovery. I know, short response. But what else am I suppposed to put? Unless you want me to write about my day in super detail. But I wouldn't bother to read it in the future, and I'm too lazy to go that far just to have a couple pages filled in.

So I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight Kumajiha.

_Mattieu Williams_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>Short post today. But, I actually got one in. That should count for something, right? [Sure I'm like, 20 minutes too late but it's better than no update at all]. In any case, this computer crash just happened to me, no kidding. So now I'm exhausted and past the point of stressing over unfinished homework due today (Friday). At least my computer is fixed. That's all that matters. XD

Hope you enjoy this very short installment of Mattie's diary. Be sure to look for another update today! As usual, comments/flames/constructive criticism/ opinions/etc. are all welcome. Have a nice day~


End file.
